


Tasted Like the Stars

by fastcarsandfreedom3095



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, Lena and Kara deserve each other, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Pretty Angst with a fluffy ending, Sad Kara Danvers, Small kids finding love, Soul Mates AU if you squint, kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastcarsandfreedom3095/pseuds/fastcarsandfreedom3095
Summary: "And so, behind her oak tree, Kara leaned forward and allowed her lips to touch Lena’s. It wasn’t much, if anything, but it made Kara feel as if she was flying. She’d expected her to taste like vanilla or sugar or graham cracker but she didn’t.She tasted like the stars.Breath-taking and captivating, leaving Kara wonderstruck and trying to think again.She tasted as beautiful as she looked."Or the one in which Kara is just a hopeless kid in love whose life is ripped apart and she spends the rest of the time just trying to get back there.





	Tasted Like the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be the fic I wrote but this was exactly how it turned out. Enjoy!

She was twelve when she met Lena Luthor.

Kara knew she loved Lena before she even knew what love was. She knew that she loved the way Lena’s eyes were green, her hair was long, and the way her stomach felt when Lena held her hand. Sometimes it felt like she couldn’t breathe. Not suffocating and scary but warm and filling, like butterflies dancing in her stomach.

She’d told Lena that once, when they were sitting behind the old oak tree in Kara’s backyard. They’d been eating homemade ice cream her father had made while they clung to the last bits of summer. Lena had nodded in agreement and smiled, her lips covered in bits of her vanilla cone. It was like Kara’s heart stopped beating and sped up at the same time. She had to take a breath, her eyes staying forever trained on her lips.

“I’d like to kiss you.” Kara said quietly, her eyes suddenly darting to the melting mess in her hands. 

Lena laughed. “Okay.”

And so, behind her oak tree, Kara leaned forward and allowed her lips to touch Lena’s. It wasn’t much, if anything, but it made Kara feel as if she was flying. She’d expected her to taste like vanilla or sugar or graham cracker but she didn’t.

She tasted like the stars. 

Breath-taking and captivating, leaving Kara wonderstruck and trying to think again. 

She tasted as beautiful as she looked. 

Lena was smiling when they backed away, her green eyes somehow more beautiful in this light than they’d ever been. Kara giggled at the flush in Lena’s cheeks, the wrinkle of her brow as Kara leaned in again.

That’s how they spent their last day together, stealing kisses and eating ice cream as the sun slipped below the horizon. Her parents called for her eventually and Lena made her way home, promises were made to see each other tomorrow after Kara got back from town.

They were kids in love. 

Kara went to sleep in her bed and was awoken to a heat so unimaginable it didn’t hurt. It was just bright and suffocating and tiring. She could hear yelling, her father coughing out her name, the world as she knew it ending.

Kara went to sleep in her bed and woke up in a bed unfamiliar to her own, with skin that itched and felt pulled too tight. Her cousin sat in a chair near her bed, his eyes red rimmed and a posture shrunk. She knew her life had changed in that moment, he didn’t have to tell her. 

…..

Kara was fourteen and was at her first girl/boy party. She’d lived at the Danvers’s house for nearly a year and had yet to feel normal. Kara had spent the year after her parents’ death bouncing from house to house until she landed at the Danvers. She felt far too thankful for everything they did, constantly waited for the other shoe to drop. Kara was convinced after her foster father died, it would. Eliza would lose her patience with the skittish girl and she’d be sent away again. 

She was adopted instead.

That’s where this party came to be. Eliza had suggested a celebration in their basement, inviting everyone in her class. It was slightly horrifying but far more heartwarming.

It’s where she met Lucy Lane. Well, she’d met her before, in class and through Clark’s girlfriend, Lois, but it was the first time they talked. She was beautiful and charming and sharp as a tack and reminded Kara so much of Lena it hurt. Her dark hair was just as beautiful as Lena’s but her eyes were a light brown and it made Kara’s stomach twist uncomfortably. She talked with her anyways, marveling in the way she could laugh and relax with her.

Lucy didn’t care that Kara didn’t talk a lot or that her arms were never shown and her hands were pinker than normal. She just enjoyed that Kara didn’t befriend her just because her sister was a famous reporter. Kara just wanted friends and Lucy just came out of nowhere.

Eliza and Alex wander through only twice, once each, before they disappeared upstairs. Kara didn’t mind, she loved Alex and Eliza and found she wasn’t embarrassed of them. 

But once they left, some guy named Mike—everyone insisted on calling him Mon El—suggested they play seven minutes in Heaven, with the leading lady going in first. Kara’s stomach seized, they would leave. Alex warned her someone might try that. She quickly shook her head but Lucy laughed and James assured her he wouldn’t allow anyone to leave. 

So Lucy convinced her to go in the closet with her, assuring her they wouldn’t do anything other than talk. Kara was shy but Lucy was persistent, telling Mon El off for suggesting anything would come of this. 

They, mainly Lucy, talked about her family as they waited for time to run out. Kara told her about some of her foster homes, the nicer ones, the ones that liked the Kara was there. The ones that weren’t foster parents for the wrong reason. 

They talked for some time before James knocked and said they had a minute left. Kara sighed. Lucy was beautiful, close to Lena level beautiful and she couldn’t help but wonder if she too tasted like the stars. 

“Can I kiss you, I mean, I know you’re not into girls and everything and I mean, I’m not either, but we are in this closet and people, well they might not think we are kissing because you and James kiss and stuff. But what I’m saying is-” Lucy’s finger on her lips stopped her rambling.

“It’s fine Kara. Yes. Kara, I’ll kiss you. But only because you’re so darn cute when you ramble.”

Kara giggled, her cheeks involuntarily pinking. She wondered if she’d taste like Lena, ice cream and the universe.

She didn’t. She tasted like cake, a friendship, and nothing like Lena. It made her sad.

She was still a kid in love with Lena, but she didn’t mind kissing Lucy. Not that she’d tell anyone that.

……

Kara was sixteen when she saw a girl that looked scarily like Lena. She hadn’t seen her in four years but she’d recognize those green eyes anywhere. She’d grown into her body, her jaw line as strong as they day she left. Part of her wanted to believe that this was her, part of her screamed that it wasn’t. 

“Kara, are you alright?” 

Eliza called to her as she stood in the archway that separated the living room and kitchen. Her and Alex had been watching the news. Kara had come to watch when they began talking about Metropolis, she liked keeping tabs on his city. Then they began talking about a family called the Luthor’s and a big fundraiser that was supposed to be happening. Kara had started to lose interest before she saw her. 

She looked like everything Kara had imagined. Strong and confident with hair that still got caught in the wind and a smile that danced effortlessly across her face. Kara dreamed of making her smile again, of running through the grass as they dreamed about growing up.

“Kara?” It was Alex’s voice now, laced in concern. 

Lena was there and then she wasn’t and Kara’s chest felt tight and the world was spinning, she didn’t understand. A flash of her whole life before the fire and then it was tumbling back, just like she was falling. 

And then it hurt to breath and move and the burnt skin on her chest and arms felt too tight. She was crying and sobbing and begging for that life to come back. Eliza was holding her and comforting and trying to get her to breath because “Kara, your lips are blue babe, you need to breathe.” But Kara kept crying and hyperventilating and the air seemed just make her chest tighter. 

Alex and Eliza were there, talking to her and convincing her to relax, that everything was okay. And then Kara was talking, sobbing about that girl. She told them about how she tasted like stars, that she was the reason why she loved ice cream so much. She sobbed through why she was sobbing. That girl had been everything during the summer. A summer love to a kid that was still a kid. She told them stories of how she would sneak out on clear nights and lay in wet grass to stare at the stars and hold hands with Lena. She told them about how she loved when Lena slept and when she laughed and when she smiled. She talked to them about Lena until her throat hurt and her voice was hoarse. 

They sat there until the sun had long set, the room going dark and the News moving to primetime shows. Supergirl was keeping the silence at bay, allowing Kara to stop talking and settle into Eliza’s chest.

“Sounds like you two were kids in love.”

“I wish we still were.”

….

Kara was eighteen when she thought she found her new love. 

She’d never particularly liked Mike, but he grew on her like everything else in this new life and she learned to accept him. He had slowly become her friend, working their way through junior year with some questionable fights. That summer, he’d kissed her in the rain after a long fight with some foreign exchange student. He’d nearly ruined a good thing with them but Kara saw it through. She let herself like him. Allowed him in.

They got along, fitting together just like Lena and her did. He tasted like home and the ground after it rains. It made her stomach flip when he kissed her. It brought her back to when she was twelve and the world had endless opportunities. But he didn’t taste like the stars. 

Kara wondered if anyone would ever taste like the stars again. 

Somehow, Kara forgot about Lena during the time with Mike. He made her senior year better than the last six years had ever been. He’d matured since that day in her basement, especially since he admitted only doing that because he had liked her. 

Mike showed her a new way to live, not fearing tomorrow or today and just living. He got her out of her comfort zone and showed her that loving wasn’t just for children. They could love too, if they tried hard enough. 

He learned all her ticks and she learned his. He talked her through panic attacks and she talked him through his rage, his troubled past. Mike learned her favorite shows and foods and ticklish spots and she learned his. She opened up to him more than she had to anyone outside of her family.  
She gave everything to him. Kara thought he’d follow her to end of the earth because she’d follow him. Then the summer before college happened and he came back with no love in his eyes and a new girl on his arm.

Kara didn’t understand but she walked away without a second glance. If he could, so could she. 

They’d just been kids in love but Kara was starting to believe love didn’t exist.

…..

Kara was twenty-four when she saw Lena again. This time in person. 

She’d been at Noonin’s after work when she caught a glance of a dark-haired beauty in the back of the café. Kara had been hesitant since Mike, still not believing in love, even when her sister had found her own. But the belief didn’t dampen the overwhelming need Kara felt to walk over there. There was something about her that just felt familiar. 

Kara had nearly been to the table when the girl looked up and met Kara with eyes the color green she remembered. She was twelve again, saying goodbye. She was fourteen again, kissing Lucy Lane in a closet. She was sixteen again, remembering everything she had forgotten. She was eighteen, eating her weight in ice cream and believing love didn’t exist. 

“Lena.” The voice that slipped from her lips had felt foreign. 

The girl—woman—smiled. “Kara.” Her voice was like a fever-dream. Like she was drowning in a sea of her own making, believing this was a fairy tale. Kara wanted to cry or scream or kiss her.

She ran instead. Ran all the way home, sending garbled texts to Alex and Maggie and hoping one made sense. Kara collapsed on her bathroom floor and got sick for hours, a panic-induced illness that Kara hadn’t gotten since she first arrived at the Danvers’. 

She was sick for days, Alex and Maggie taking turns coddling her as her mind tried to wrap itself around what she had seen. She didn’t tell Alex. She didn’t have to. Alex knew. 

Lena was the only thing that made Kara this upset. 

Kara didn’t seen Lena for weeks after that, not until the LexCorp announcement downtown. She’d gone as a reporter, trying to get a scoop for CatCo. Kara had been with the press when she’d made eye contact with Lena. The woman smiled with ease.

“Kara Danvers.” She nodded. “With CatCo?” Another nod. “I want a private interview with you after this, if that’s alright?”

Kara hesitated, shooting a half glance at her sister before nodding yes. 

The meeting seemed to drag on, painfully so. Kara could hardly hear the other questions; her heart was beating so loud she was convinced the whole room could hear it. Every now and again she’d glance back at her sister and her wife, both shard looks of concern each time but neither doing anything. They were just a police presence right now, not Kara’s sisters.

Lena invited her upstairs when the meeting was over where Kara denied the wine and took up staring at her toes. Those eyes were kind as Kara remembered but she couldn’t meet them.

“I loved you once.” Kara admitted instead. “When we were kids.”

She heard Lena chuckle. “We were two kids that didn’t know what love meant.” Lena’s fingers pressed against her chin, encouraging her to look up. “We do now.” 

“It’s been twelve years.” 

Lena smiled softly. “I never stopped looking for you Kara Danvers, but after the house fire I thought you were dead, so I looked for you everywhere else. In the clouds, in my coffee, in the frost on a cold day in December. I believed you were in the air around me. Spent the last twelve years believing it. Then you said my name in that café and it was like I was twelve again. Believing it when the girl with golden curls told me everything would be okay.

“You were my first love Kara. You still are.” 

Lena leaned in slowly, letting Kara decide what to do. “I never stopped believing in you. Even when I didn’t believe in love." Kara stopped and hesitated. She felt it in the way her heart raced and her stomach flipped and in the way Lena's eyes had that beautiful crinkle to them. "You make me want to believe in love again.” That seemed to be enough confirmation for Lena who leaned to rest of the way in, covering Kara’s lips with her own.

She tasted like the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Let me know if I have any mistakes, I'd love to fix them.


End file.
